Summer
by joheun-achim
Summary: Summer 2009, Kyungsoo and Minseok with their 'Love At The First Sight'. Kaisoo and Xiuhan(Lumin) ahead. Warning: Unbetaed, Epic fail please have a mercy
1. Prologue

Title : Summer

Pairing : Kaisoo, Xiuhan, Brothership!Xiusoo

Rating : PG-13

Warning : Unbetaed, Epic fail please have a mercy T-T

Summary : This is the story about how Kyungsoo and Minseok spent their summer.

Prologue.

090531

"Kau tega meninggalkanku menghabiskan liburan kali ini sendiri?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit sembari melayangkan pukulan pada bahu Minseok pelan. Minseok yang terlalu sibuk _menge-pack _barang-barangnya sama sekali tidak memberi perhatian pada adiknya- yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel melihatnya.

"Hubunganmu dengan dunia sepak bola membuatku terheran-heran." Ia terhenti sejenak menunggu sang hyung beralih pandangan padanya. Gagal.

"Aku atau hobi bodohmu itu yang lebih penting?" Bodoh, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya mengapa para pria sangat menyukai kegiatan yang hanya akan membuatnya lengket karena keringat itu. "Hyung?!" Panggilnya sekali lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Minseok benar-benar terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak gugup teerlihat sangat jelas. Keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah. Memang begini adanya lah Minseok saat Ia gugup. "Berhentilah sejenak, tenangkan pikiranmu, kau tampak sangat jelek ketika gugup."

Perkataan terakhir Kyungsoo kali ini berhasil membuatnya brhenti dan mengalihkan pandangan hyungnya. "Bukankah kau berangkat bertanding besok? Kukira masih ada banyak waktu untuk itu."

"Memang, namun orang-orang club akan menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin subuh?" Minseok menghela nafasnya lalu mendudukkan badannya pada _single-bed_ disebelahnya. Kyungsoo menyeka keringat Minseok dan dibalas senyum terimakasih oleh hyungnya. "Kau benar, aku terlalu gugup." gumamnya.

"Musim panas ini akan sangat suram tanpamu hyung." kata Kyungsoo gusar ikut membantu Minseok kembali melakukan pekerjaanya. Kyungsoo adalah seorang yatim piatu, dan bukanlah saudara kandung Minseok hingga Ia sangat perhatian pada Minseok. Ia diadopsi oleh Keluarga Kim setelah Ayah Minseok meninggal dunia. Begitulah singkat cerita Kyungsoo mulai menyayangi keluarga barunya.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci musim panas, telebih saat kita pertama kali menghabiskan musim panas bersama. Banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan saat itu, hyung. Kau mengingatnya?" Senyum bahagia terlukis diwajah keduanya. Kenangan-kenangan indah musim panas tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dipikiran mereka. Bak kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan di padang bunga warna-warni. Bunga yang mekar di musim semi.

Minseok selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan kembali beralih pandang pada Kyungsoo. "2009 bukanlah tahunku." Nada bicara Kyungsoo masih terdengar muram. Minseok memukul bahu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Mau mencari udara segar bersama? Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kudatangi." Permintaan Minseok disambut senyum crah Kyungsoo. Inilah hal terakhir yang dapat kami lakukan bersama, pikir Kyungsoo. "Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, kutemani kau mencari wanita! Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa kesepian."


	2. Chapter 1

(sorry for the late update guys e-e)

Day 1

* * *

Kim's Bakery, adalah tempat yang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. _Design Interior_ yang klasik memanjakan mata, aroma roti panas nikmat yang baru keluar dari panggangan, aneka jenis roti yang bervarian, pelayanan yang ramah, _WiFi _gratis. Semua sisi baik bagi Kyungsoo.

Sudah menjadi aktifitas rutin bagi Kyungsoo mengunjungi toko ini. Setiap seminggu sekali, biasanya hari Senin. Memesan hal sama setiap minggu. Sampai-sampai mereka, para pegawai toko tersebut mengenalinya bahkan akrab dengannya.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Senin, seperti biasa Kyungsoo pergi mengunjungi toko roti kesayangannya. Kyungsoo melihat papan bertuliskan menu baru di depan toko. Dua menu baru. Merasa tertarik, Kyungsoo memasuki toko dengan gembira.

Bicara tentang hal baru, ternyata bukan hanya menu mereka yang baru. Ia melihat wajah baru tersenyum berdiri dibelakang _counter _kasir. Mereka memperkerjakan kasir baru rupanya. Entah darimana asalnya namun Ia merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Sangat kencang hingga darah dalam tubuhnya naik memberi rona merah pada wajahnya

Ia adalah seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam sedikit berantakan. Kulitnya agak lebih kusam dibanding milik Kyungsoo atau orang-orang Korea lainnya. Dan dari semua fitur sempurna (sempurna menurutnya) pria baru didepannya, bibirnya. "Selamat pagi, Selamat datang." Sapa pria bernama Jongin -yang Kyungsoo tahu dari nametagnya- tersebut ramah membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Senyum hangat Kyungsoo sebagai balas sapaan Jongin. "Kukira anda bernama Do Kyungsoo. Benar begitu?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa orang asing yang baru kali ini Ia temui langsung mengenalinya? Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa 'pegawai toko tersebut mengenalinya bahkan akrab dengannya'? Tentu saja para senior Jongin telah banyak bercerita tentang Kyungsoo. Bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Jongin untuk mengenali Kyungsoo dengan mudah.

"Sunbaenim disini sering bercerita tentang anda. Mereka juga sering mengatakan bahwa anda selalu memesan pesanan yang sama, hari ini juga?" Tanya Jongin mencoba berlaga sopan. Kyungsoo menjawab ya.

"Dua menu baru ditambahkan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Bisakah kau mendeskripsikannya untukku?" Pertanyaan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Kyungsoo ingin lebih akrab dengan pria Jongin ini. Ia meminta dengan ramah diiringi senyum yang ramah pula.

Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo sebelum menjawabnya. "Dua menu kami tambahkan guna menyambut musim panas tahun ini. Yang pertama, kami menamainya _Summer's Warm Fudge Brownies_. Hari-hari suram anda mungkin akan berbalik menjadi menyenangkan dengan memakannya. Sangat nikmat jika disantap dalam keadaan hangat -sesuai dengan namanya."

"Kemudian?"

"Yang kedua, _Summer's Cheesy Romance Cookie Bar_. Pernahkah anda mendengar atau merasakan '_Love at the first sight'_? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ini sangat pas untuk anda yang sedang merasakannya atau hanya ingin sekedar mengenang pengalaman anda tersebut." Rona merah kembali melukisi wajah Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin. Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga Jongin menawarkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Anda tertarik untuk mencoba?"

Kehangatan musim panas, untuk dirinya yang merasa suram tanpa Minseok. Dan romansa musim panas untuk dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada Jongin dari pandangan pertama. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Jongin.

* * *

Tangan pendek jam menunjuk angka 5, sedangkan yang lebih panjang menunjuk 2. 05.10. Seoul dalam keadaan gelap dan dingin. Matahari pun belum menunjukkan sinarnya kepada dunia, burung-burung masih enggan bernyanyi dengan merdu, jalan raya sepi pengendara. Semua begitu indah dalam keheningan, pikir Minseok. Akan lebih indah lagi apabila Ia masih berada didalam kehangatan pelukan kain tebal selimut di kamarnya.

Hanya saja Minseok, mau tidak mau harus menyingkirkan pikiran indahnya itu. Semenjak sekarang, Ia sedang duduk diam didalam bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat Ia dikarantina. Sebelum akhirnya menuju pertandingan sepakbola yang sebenarnya. Ulsan, yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 4 sampai 5 jam untuk sampai dari Seoul.

Bus Minseok melaju dengan cepat. Yang Minseok rasa sama cepatnya dengan kecepatan detak jantungnya. Merasa sangat gugup, Minseok tidak tahu bahwa menjadi tim inti club sepakbolanya membuat detak jantungnya menjadi sedemikian cepat. Beruntung Ia tidak mengidap _aneurisma aorta_. Minseok sama sekali tidak dapat menenangkan dirinya meskipun kusi bus tersebut sangat empuk dan lembut pikirnya. Bahkan Ia tidak dapat mengatur mimik wajahnya dengan benar.

Minseok memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kursi sebelahnya yang masih kosong, orang-orang yang tertidur dengan pulasnya, Minseok berharap dirinya bisa seperti orang-orang itu. Ditengah-tengah manusia yang sedang tertidur, pandangan Minseok berhenti pada seseorang berambut pirang dibelakangnya.

Waktu sedang berhenti berjalan, mereka saling memandang tanpa ada satupun yang berani mengedipkan mata. Hingga waktu kembali berjalan, pria berambut pirang itu bergerak menuju kursi kosong sebelah Minseok.

Pria tersebut duduk dan menyapa Minseok. "Tidak bisa tidur? Kita akan membutuhkan banyak energi begitu kita sampai di Ulsan." Tanya si pria pirang dan dijawab oleh Minseok dengan mengatakan alasannya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya balik Minseok.

"Kupikir aku juga terlalu gugup. Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur dengan nyenyak sementara jantungku bedebar sangat cepat?" Mereka berdua tersenyum mendapati alasan mereka yang sama. Perbincangan mereka berlanjut dengan mulus. Mereka akrab dengan cepat.

Minseok mengetahui pria berambut pirang itu benama Luhan dan sangat membuatnya tertarik. Ia adalah pria berdarah campuran cina-korea. Ayahnya telah meninggal (yang Minseok rasa adalah hal yang membuat mereka akrab mengingat Minseok juga memiliki ayah yang sudah tiada).

Kelas Luhan, XII-2. Minseok terlihat sangat takjub, Ia tidak merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Padahal jarak letak kelas mereka tidaklah jauh. Kelas Minseok, XII-1. Minseok berani bersumpah ini adalah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Luhan. Hingga akhirnya perbincangan mereka berakhir setelah bertukar nomor ponsel bersama.

Tidak lama setelah perbincangan berakhir, Minseok tertidur. Luhan pun juga ikut tertidur. Tentulah bus berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kepala penumpang yang sedang tidur didalamnya bergerak kesana kemari. Minseok terlonjak kaget karena Ia terbangun dengan posisi kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Luhan.

Have I told you that it will be a drabble collection? no? sorry for disappoint you then e-e

And thanks for the reviews guys~~~~~~~~

(cr poster: Bapmoggi on tumblr/twitter)


	3. Chapter 2

(yang masih bingung xiuhan xiumin!bottom luhan!top 3)

Day 4-5

Hari sudah malam dan seharusnya Minseok sudah menenggelamkan diri ke dunia lain guna memulihkan tenaganya yang hilang. Satu kamar asramanya terdiri dari 2 ranjang tingkat di sisi kiri dan kanan. Yang berarti satu kamar dapat ditempati untuk 4 orang. Sedangkan Minseok sendiri, menempati ranjang sisi kiri bagian atas. Disanalah Ia berusaha sebisanya mengundang kantuk merasuki dirinya. Merasa sendiri, Ia melihat ketiga teman sekamarnya sudah mendahuluinya tidur.

Minseok menyerah sebelum mengambil ponsel lipat yang sempat tertindih olehnya. Ia mencari nama yang mungkin saja bisa dijadikannya teman mengobrol atau hanya sekedar _chat_. A, B, C, D ...

I-Ibu? Tidak, Ia mungkin sudah tidur. Minseok tidak mungkin membangunkannya. J-Jongdae? Teman sebangkunya ketika masih kelas X? Oh. Tidak. K-Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo! Dengan cepat jari Minseok mengetik pesan singkat kemudian mengirimnya pada Kyungsoo.

'_Kyungggggggggggsoo-ya! Kau sudah tidur? Mau menemani hyung mengobrol?'_ Sedikit basa-basi tak lupa Ia tambahkan. Minseok menerima balasan Kyungsoo tidak lama.

Pesan Kyungsoo sangat singkat juga sangat jelas untuk Minseok. _'Zzz...' _Minseok benar-benar membenci Kyungsoo pada saat itu. Ia tetap membalas pesan Kyungsoo meskipun Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan membalasnya kali ini. _'YAH! sekarang masih jam setengah sebelas malam dan kau sudah tertidur!'_ Ya, sekarang 'masih' jam setengah sebelas dan seharusnya kau sudah tertidur, Minseok.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan kontak ponselnya. K-Kyungsoo? Tidak lagi, pikir Minseok. L-Luhan? Minseok akui bahwa Ia merasa 'sedikit' tertarik pada Luhan (Minseok masih ragu untuk mengatakan suka meskipun hanya dalam pikirannya.). Namun Minseok berpikir hanya karena Luhan dapat bermain sepak bola dengan baik, orang yang sangat galan, mata kijang indahnya, bibirnya yang pink, dan terlalu banyak hal baik yang dapat membuatnya tertarik.

'Lu~~~~~Han' Minseok tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Isi pesannya terlihat sangat _awkward_. Ia menindih mukanya dengan bantal.

Ponsel Minseok bergetar begitu juga jantungnya pada saat itu. 'Min~~~~~Seokie." Inikah surga? Minseok melihat bintang berputar-putar didepannya. Nama Minseokie terus mendenging keras di telinganya lebih keras dari dengingan lebah.

Ia sangat gugup hingga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membalas pesan Luhan. Dengan susah payah, Minseok mencoba untuk tertidur (Ia berhasil tertidur sekitar pukul 3 pagi).

Di pagi hari berikutnya, Minseok menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk mengalungi lehernya. Wajahnya suram dan lelah. Kantung mata menggantung dibawah matanya. Luhan, dengan keadaan yang berkebalikan dengan Minseok muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Oh, Minseok selamat pagi."

Minseok tersenyum dengan susahnya. "Selamat pagi."

"Kemarin kau tidak membalas pesanku? Aku tidak bisa tidur, kukira kau juga. Kemarin seharusnya kita bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tapi kurasa kau sudah tertidur" Semua lelah yang hinggap ditubuh Minseok telah pergi terbang entah kemana. Matanya membelalak sambil mencari alasan yang tepat.

_Pet-namemu lucu. _Tidak, bukan itu jawaban yang tepat untuk saat ini.

_Aku terlalu gugup._ Ehm, tidak.

_Aku menyukaimu. _Terlalu pagi untuk hal itu. Tidak sekarang (atau mungkin tidak untuk selamanya).

"Ah! Aku juga tidak bisa tidur kemarin. Hanya saja beberapa _keypad_ handphoneku tiba-tiba rusak. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas pesanmu? Beruntung tidak semuanya rusak."

"Benarkah? Ponselmu masih bisa digunakan untuk telepon kan? Jika lain kali kau tidak bisa tidur lagi, Kau bisa menelponku. Aku tentu tidak akan keberatan -semenjak aku juga bukanlah orang yang gampang tertidur. Atau aku yang menelponmu duluan? Kau tidak keberatan?" Terimakasih Dewi Fortuna. Adalah suatu keputusan yang tepat bagi Minseok membiarkan pesan Luhan kemarin malam.

"Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

Dua jam setelah matahari menenggelamkan dirinya. Jalanan yang sedang Kyungsoo lewati begitu muram dan sepi hanya diterangi lampu-lampu yang sudah lanjut usia. Telinga hanya mampu mendengar langkah kaki sepi milik Kyungsoo dan suara kaleng minuman kosong yang sedari tadi Ia tendang melawan bosan. Satu tangannya penuh membawa barang belanjaannya dari _mini market_ biasanya sedangkan yang lainnya masuk kedalam saku jaket birunya.

Jarak rumahnya tidak bisa dibilang dekat maupun jauh. Dekat karena hanya tinggal belok kanan di pertigaan depan kemudian belok kiri di perempatan selanjutnya. Namun karena Kyungsoo bosan, Ia menyebut ini jauh. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

Sampai di pertigaan, Kyungsoo sejenak terhenti dengan senyum berbentuk hati lebarnya. Sorot matanya menangkap sosok yang seketika menghidupkan kupu-kupu dalam abdomennya. "Selamat malam, Jongin-ssi." Sapa dan senyum hangat Kyungsoo untuk malam Jongin yang dingin.

Jalanan yang semula gelap berubah menjadi terang-benderang seperti matahari pagi musim panas dipenglihatan keduanya. "Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi." Jongin membalas sapa Kyungsoo yang juga tak kalah hangat. Jongin masih memakai seragam kerja kremnya. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka berdampingan -dengan langkah yang lebih lamban, Jongin dan Kyungsoo ingin momen ini bertahan lebih lama.

"Rumahmu juga lewat jalan ini?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menjawab dengan semangat. "Mmm! Kau lihat perempatan depan? Disana aku belok kiri."

"Ah! Sayang sekali disana aku belok kanan."

"Oh.." Helaan nafas kecewa keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat keberatan." Kyungsoo terkaget Jongin tiba-tiba mengambil barang bawaannya. Tangan mereka bersentuhan memberi sensasi yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding sekujur tubuh dan salah tingkah. Merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Kyungsoo merasa senang Jongin membantunya sekaligus merasa sungkan terhadap Jongin yang kelelahan sepulang bekerja. "Tak apa, aku senang membantu orang lain." Perkataan Jongin benar adanya, Ia suka menolong orang lain. Terlebih pada pria manis mungil Do Kyungsoo.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat dan salah, sehingga tidak terasa mereka sampai di perempatan yang mereka bicarakan diawal. "Disana, aku tinggal dirumah dengan nomor 28." Ia tidak paham betul mengapa Ia memberitahunya dimana Ia tinggal. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"M-mungkin saja kalau kau ingin mampir." Senyuman Jongin semakin membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan. "Kubuatkan kau masakanku, aku sangat bersahabat dengan dapur."

"Begitukah? Tentu, mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mampir kerumahmu." Kyungsoo menarik kembali pemikirannya. "Kalau aku tinggal di apartemen murah itu, kau lihat?" Jari telunjuk Jongin menunjuk lurus pada satu-satunya bangunan bertingkat didepannya. "Rumah di lantai paling atas."

Keduanya berpisah di perempatan itu. Namun meskipun berpisah, Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya bertemu dengan Jongin. Jantungnya juga masih belum bisa berdetak dengan normal. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri bahkan Ia merasa seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran. "Oh! Belanjaanku! Jong-" Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang cepat namun kecawa akan Jongin sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Benarkah Jongin melakukannya tidak sengaja atau, Jongin melakukannya dengan sengaja? Dengan keberanian yang setengah-setengah, Kyungsoo berjalan berbalik arah. Menuju apartemen murah dibelakangnya, rumah di lantai paling atas.

* * *

shit why I love fluffy fics so much? hohohohohohohoho

Reviews are welcome. Please give me a lot and a lot of review guys. Your review is a support for me :3 thank youuuuuuuuuuu 3

(cr fanart/poster : bapmoggi on tumblr/twitter)


	4. Chapter 3 (Xiuhan)

Chapter : 3-1 (Xiuhan)

(sorry for taking so long T-T blame my school for being the cockblock)

**Day 9-10**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang rutin bagi Minseok untuk mengobrol dengan Luhan sebelum tidur. Biasanya, jika sudah bertemu keduanya akan saling mencari alasan. Alasan yang sering mereka katakan adalah 'Aku tidak bisa tidur' biasanya diikuti dengan ajakan 'Mau menemaniku?' kemudian membuat janji untuk bertemu di suatu tempat, paling sering di lapangan. Berlatih hingga tengah malam, hingga sama kelelahan dan berkeringat, beristirahat sejenak dengan terlentang di padang rumput lapangan kemudian tersenyum bersama. Luhan yang paling sering mengajak Minseok. Dan Minseok? Entah bagaimana ia menemukan dirinya sangat jarang menolak permintaan Luhan.

'Hai, aku Luhan. Kau?' Aku Kim Minseok.

'Mari berlatih bersama!' Boleh.

'Bisa aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Bukankah kita sering mengobrol?' Tentu. Kau bukan orang asing.

'Keberatan aku menelponmu malam-malam? _Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini._' Ya, aku juga tak bisa tidur.

'Aku menyukaimu. Bisakah aku menciummu?' Tanpa pikir dua kali Minseok menutup matanya dan oh... Luhan tidak-belum pernah meminta hal ini. Mungkin suatu hari? Dalam hati Minseok berharap segera, namun hingga sampai sekarang ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Hari ini tidak ada latihan tambahan seperti hari lain, yang berarti malam ini semua peserta karantina bebas beristirahat -jalan-jalan di kota atau tidur lebih awal. Dari informasi yang pernah beredar dengan cepat, _coach_ park akan memulai harinya sebagai duda. Adalah bahasa halus dari istrinya baru saja meninggal. Minseok ikut berduka cita tentu saja, semua orang juga. "Bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan?" Ujar Luhan dari telepon. Minseok mendengarkan perkataan Luhan dengan seksama. "Dari dulu aku belum pernah jalan-jaln Ulsan. Ini pertama kali bagiku."

"Boleh," Sebagaimana perbincangan via telepon, para penelpon tidak akan pernah mengetahui ekspresi atau wajah seperti apa yang dipasang oleh lawan bicara. Dengan keuntungan tersebut, Minseok tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya dan berguling-guling gembira. Kencan (Ya, Minseok menghitung hal ini sebagai kencan) pertamanya bersama Luhan. "Ulsan tidak begitu buruk menurutku."

"Ya! Mereka memiliki daging paus, _Jangsaengpo_!" Sahut Luhan di sisi lain tidak kalah bahagia.

"Jangan lupakan _Eonyang Bulgogi_! Aku sering mendengar daging itu benar-benar nikmat, nanti mari kita mencobanya!" Begitulah mereka sahut-menyahut dengan nada gembira yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. "Kita bertemu di gerbang depan?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap. _Ittabwa~_"

* * *

Gemerlap Ulsan malam menyegarkan mata dua pria tersebut. Kira-kira sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh atau lebih? Langit sendiri sudah gelap sedari tadi. Terlihat jernih tanpa awan memperlihatkan bintang yang elok berkelip-kelip memperindah malam di Ulsan.

Berbeda dengan malam-malam biasanya, Minseok sama sekali tidak merasakan lelah di kakinya. Bohong, sebenarnya ia merasakan lelah namun _sihir_ Luhan tampaknya mematikan saraf lelahnya -atau apa saja kau menyebut hal itu.

Minseok dan Luhan sudah melakukan hal banyak dan tidak ada di salah satunya yang meninggalkan kesedihan. Sangat tampak jelas keduanya menikmati malam ini dan kemungkinan besar mereka sudah melupakan tentang masalah istri _coach_ park dengan mudah. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa yang hanya untuk Minseok dan Luhan.

"Yang terakhir untuk hari ini, bagaimana kalau minum?" Luhan menawarkan. "Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakannya di Seoul."

"Tidak... kita akan mendapatkan masalah besok." Maksudnya, mereka -Minseok lebih tepatnya, tidak berani menjamin bisa bangun pagi karena kelelahan. Dan jika mendapat masalah dengan _coach_ park yang sedang sensitif -seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dalam masa menstruasi atau ibu-ibu hamil, pikir Minseok. Entah apa konsekensui yang akan terjadi ia tidak akan berani membayangkan hal buruk tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban polos Minseok. Tangan kanannya melingkar di leher Minseok dan menyeretnya masuk menuju kedai kecil di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. "Yah! Kurasa pria 18 tahun ini masih ilegal melakukan hal seperti ini." Luhan masih tersenyum dengan arti 'tenang saja' dan memesan dua botol minuman untuk mereka berdua. Minseok gelagapan karena keduanya; Bir dan tangan Luhan yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

Dan kali ini, Minseok meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak tawaran Luhan.

* * *

Esoknya hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Pemikiran buruk tentang berurusan dengan _coach_, benar-benar menimpa Minseok. Sial Minseok.

Ia berjalan jongkok keliling lapangan 5 kali. Kali ini sudah ke-4 kalinya, kurang 1 putaran lagi hingga selesai lah urusan. Dalam hati ia menggeram kesal dan lelah. Kakinya kram karena kurang pemanasan, keringat sudah bercucuran deras padahal belum sempat latihan. Terkadang ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu menurut pada Luhan.

Minseok segera meluruskan kaki kramnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat duduk bangku. Terasa janggal dan tidak nyaman baginya, namun lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Nafasnya tesengal-sengal mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan nafas sepuasnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu, bahwa ia terlalu panik tadi pagi sehingga lupa akan perlengkapannya untuk hari ini. Sekarang tenggorokannya terasa panas dan tajam haus akan air. Kalau saja hari ini turun hujan, tidak sungkan-sungkan ia meminum air hujan tesebut. Sekali lagi, sial Minseok.

Seseorang datang kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Minseok dan menyandarkan punggungnya juga, juga merasakan tajamnya ujung bangku tersebut. "Kalau kau kesiangan karenaku, aku minta maaf." Luhan meminta maaf namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menandakan ia sedang minta maaf. Meskipun begitu, Minseok tetap memaafkannya karena... ya... karena Luhan adalah Luhan. Yah, Minseok memikirkannya seperti itu. Ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

Ia hanya mengambil sisi positif hari kemarin. Mungkin jika ia tidak menerima tawaran Luhan, ia tidak akan pernah merasakan bir pertamanya dimana saja. Minseok adalah seseorang yang menghindari barang-barang seperti itu. "Oh! Kau membawa minuman?!" Tersentak, Luhan berhenti meminum -mencucup botol air putihnya. Dari tatapan memelas Minseok, Luhan mengerti apa maksudnya.

Dengan santai ia memberikan botolnya pada Minseok. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima air pemberian Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima ciuman dari Luhan. Butuh waktu 2 hari bagi Minseok untuk menyadari hal ini.


End file.
